


Tales of Mandalore: The Darksaber

by That_dreamers_often_lie



Series: Tales of Mandalore [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bounty Hunters, Civil War, Clan Kryze (Star Wars), Clan vizsla - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Legends, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Appreciation (Star Wars), Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), Mandalorian Civil War (Star Wars), Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Empire (Star Wars), Mandalorian History (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Post-War, Rating: M, Romance, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_dreamers_often_lie/pseuds/That_dreamers_often_lie
Summary: Part 2 of the series Tales of Mandalore.The story will be focusing on Tarre Vizsla the jedi who wielded the darksaber and untied his people.(I do not own Star Wars and this story is purely fictional as are all of the Characters expect for Tarre)
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Characters, Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Mandalorian Character(s) (Star Wars), Original Mandalorian Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Characters/Original Female Character(s), Tarre Vizsla/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Mandalore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my series, I would appreciate it, if you would leave a comment so I can improve my writting. Anyhow I really appreciate exploring the Mandalorian culture and writting what I imagine to be some backstories for elements like the darksaber. 
> 
> Hailee Steinfeld as Melitta Vizsla  
> Ed Skrein as Agron Saxon
> 
> The first chapter is merely a settup for the story to follow and contains senstive subjects, such as forced marriage, inappropriate age difference, sexual assault and a mention of rape.

**1130 BBY - Mandalore**

“Melitta, they guests have just arrived.”, a middle-aged woman barged into the room. Her voice was irritating, ripping her young mistress out of her daydreams.

“Tell father, I will be there.”, the young woman muttered, as her body sank deeper into the milky white bath-tup. Her hairs were floating at the surface as she looked at the metal ceiling.

“Here is your new armor.”, the handmaiden stated and Melitta rolled her eyes.

“Tch, I will not wear that thing, only over my dead body.”, the young woman replied, reaching for her towel. She glanced over into the other room. The new armor, given to her by her future husband was white with golden, many patterns. Too extravagant. Melitta was known for her humility, another evidence that her husband to be did not even bother to find out anything about her personality.

Additionally, the colors of their armor were an important aspect of their culture. Her armor was teal, symbolizing healing. White on the other hand stood for purity and was often given to virgin brides.

“Don’t get snippy with me now, young lady.”, the older woman rumbled into the bathroom. She wore an armor branded with the insignia of their house.

“I will wear my own armor.”, the bride to be declared. Humility and stubbornness, those were her strongest traits.

“But- “, the handmaiden knew better than to argue and bit her lip: “Very well young mistress. I know better than to convince you.”

“Thank you, Lidiya.”, the young Lady replied and starred at her reflection in the mirror after the older woman left. Then after taking a deep breathe, Melitta grabbed a towel and started drying her wet body. Strands of dark hair were hanging up past her shoulders. Her golden eyes were passed down to her by her mother, she looked a lot like her the dark hair, the young woman only got some facial features from her father’s side family. Melitta had an athletic, womanly body. She was twenty now and thus at the height of her beauty and youth, attracting almost every man of note in the system.

She dried her hair and put on some black eyeliner, she had to pretend that she tried at least. Quickly she braided her hair sideways and put in some flowers, for aesthetic reasons. Flowers were associated with beaty, healthiness and youth. One of the most important aspects for brides was to be capable of bearing heirs.

Then Melitta put on her own armor, teal with simple golden linings, passed down from her mother. She decided to leave her helmet in the room. Taking a deep breathe the warrior tried to calm herself.

Melitta walked down the grand stairs to the throne room, where Agron and her father were already waiting for her. Agron Saxon, the typical Mandalorian. Blonde hair, board shoulders trained like a beast with eyes the color of ice and sharp facial features. He was fifteen years older than her and the most eligible bachelor in the whole system. His smile made the hearts of many females melt, but Melitta was resistant to his charm. She did not trust him or his intentions.

“Such, a beauty you are. For once the rumors were true.”, he tried his best to hide his disappointment of her not wearing his gift, he did not want a bad start. Meanwhile her father starred at the young woman in discontent. It was well known that his clan was the second strongest Mandalorian clan, a union between the two would resolve a lot of tension and finally bring stable peace to the system torn my war.

“Enough with the flattery.”, Melitta mumbled, as Agron kissed her hand, offering her another charming smile. Her father gave her an evil look, adverting her golden eyes she tried to keep her posture. He knew that she disagreed, but on the other hand there was no way that she could refuse. Any transgressions would have led to another war and war was the last Argon thing that Melitta wanted. The young woman grew up surrounded by veterans and volunteered in a hospital for mentally unstable patients. When she turned nineteen, she decided to paint her armor teal, to symbolize that her focus lay on healing not killing.

Her aunts and uncles had all fallen one after another, their blood drenching the battlefields during the last war. Despite being Mandalorian she disliked war, as it only caused suffering. Many people told her that she was too soft and while that was the case, Melitta knew that it was not only weakness, but a strength too. Compassion and empathy were emotions foreign to many Mandalorians, but not her.

“It’s not flattery, but the truth. Now shall we?”, he offered her his hand, though unwillingly she obliged, as they exited her home. Outside many clansmen had gathered to celebrate the union. Her father trotted behind them, before taking the center position.

“Clan Saxon and Clan Vizsla will be united at the joyful event of my daughters weeding tomorrow. May this union bring forth prosperity for all of Mandalore.”, Melitta’s father announced and the couple was cheered on by the crowd. Prosperity, another word for peace, as the Mandalorians considered peace for the weak. A forced smile was all the young woman could offer and as soon as they were back inside the facial expression faded.

Her father thought it to be a good idea to let Agron and his daughter have lunch together alone. They sat down and while he barged about his achievements in battle, Melitta felt nauseous to her core, not being able to swallow a single bite. In the corner of her eye, she saw her whole life in front of her.

Being married tomorrow, pregnant within a year or two. Raising many warriors, seeing her father passing and that power hungry man in front of her rise in his stead. Explosions and sirens ringing in her mind, memories of her early childhood resurfaced. Agron did not even take notice of Melitta’s silent mental break down, when she excused herself to the bathroom. Quickly she emptied what had been left in her stomach, wiping her mouth as she got up, rubbing the sweat of her forehead.

“Is that my fate?”, the woman asked herself, as her voice cracked. Then she eyed her reflection in the mirror. Agron was far worse than she had expected. Egocentric. Toxic. Arrogant. Overly ambitious and confident. He was a liar, a pain building in her chest each time she saw him. Something about him threw her off. The red of his armor symbolized the honoring of a leader or parent, in whatever case was his father, a man, who most violently perished in battle against the jedi.

When she returned, he continued his rant about glory and battle, leaving Melitta to wonder: “Do you really want another war?”

“What did you say?”, he stopped, a dark glint in his eyes surfacing. There was a need for vengeance, a lust for power.

“Nothing. I will retire to my room, the weather is giving me a headache.”, the golden eyed woman lied and Agron stood up: “I will escort you.”

“That is- “, Melitta was interrupted: “Absolutely necessary.”

In silence they walked along the corridors, his eyes on her like a hungry wolf his eyes on prey. Easing herself, they arrived at her room, walking inside, he quickly crossed the doorstep, before quickly shutting the door behind him, trapping her.

Just a moment later, he grabbed her wrist and pulled Melitta against the wall, forcing his body closer. Melitta could feel his hot breath, smelling of liquor and wine on her skin. She could not bare to look his into his eyes, her head tilted to the side.

“You are a good girl.”, his voice sickened her, as a shiver rushed down her spine. Her body was frozen, Agron’s hands pinning her against the wall. The man was too strong for her.

“L-Let me go.”, Melitta resisted, but he did not budge his eyes mad.

“Such defiance.”, Agron mused as he placed a kiss on her neck, her body turning into stone, as her insides twisted.

“S-Stop!”, the female tried escaping, but his body only embraced her closer. Unable to do anything Melitta squirmed and tried knocking her head against his, which only enraged him, tightening his grasp, making her yelp in pain. Then with a swift motion of his hand he grabbed her neck, chocking her in the process, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Nobody tells me to stop.”, Agron stated and forced his lips on hers, her opportunity came, as she bit his lip, though he did not move, deepening the kiss instead to extinguish all resistance left in her, gasping for air, Melitta wanted to cry. She could taste his blood, when she gave up, Agron stopped, moving away, as he let go of her body.

She caved in like a house of cards, tears starting to form in her eyes, as he looked down, with a sadistic smirk: “You are mine. Let’s see how much defiance you have left after our weeding night.”

His comment made her nauseous once again, her knees shaking, unable to form words he left, the door shutting with a soft sound. A moment later, Melitta snapped out of it, looking at her wrists, bruises started to form, where her armor offered no protection. Her lips were puffy and smeared with blood. Hickeys stained her neck.

He had assaulted her, even worse he threatened to rape her. Slowly she wrapped her head around it and started shaking. It took her a while to get up, Melitta went to the bathroom, she needed a bath, her body felt dirty.

The water was hot, burning Melitta’s skin when she entered. Mindlessly the woman thought about nothing, memories of happier times passing by, when hours later Lidiya her maid entered. Taking note of her mistresses distressed persona, the older woman comforted her, helping her out of the now freezing water, wrapping a blanket around her.

The handmaiden gasped, when she saw her mistress’s bruises and empty eyes: “I am so- “

“Don’t s-say it.”, Melitta’s teeth were shaking violently as she shivered. Merely nodding silently, the maid decided to tend to her mistress, brushing her hair, warming her up, preparing her armor, comforting her.

In the evening when silence had taken over the palace, Melitta decided that it was save to go to her father, she needed to talk to him, alone.

But when she arrived at the main hall, she was able to hear Agron’s hollowing laugh, which made her stop in her tracks immediately. The hall was separated from the corridors by a milky glass through which she remained unseen and kneeled down hiding the shadows.

A few moments later, she heard bes’kar hit the ground and a glass shatter, a pain hit her chest. Not knowing what do, as she knew that Agron was plotting something she activated her audio recorder, evidence. Her father had drilled into her that only evidence would bring justice. Whatever happened she needed to have evidence.

In deeded, it was a plot. Seconds, then a minute passed, before one of Agron’s men spoke up: “Seems like he really kicked the bucket.”

Comprehending what had occurred Melitta clasped her hands over her mouth wanting to muffle, her cry of pain. Tears started clouding her vision, as anger replaced sadness quicker than the young woman had expected.

“Yeah, all I need to do now is marry that pretty little virgin.”, her husband to be said, raising his glass: “To myself, to clan Saxon.”

Melitta needed to leave. As quick as her legs could carry her, she slipped back into her room, gathering weapons and her helmet. Wiping her tears away, she was startled as steps were coming towards her room. Quickly she adjusted her jet pack.

The young woman knew that she was no match for him. Agron was older, stronger and more experienced. He would have forced her to marry him, raped her, her mind only acting on impulse as she made her escape.

Just as the door opened and Agron went inside, Melitta let herself fall off the balcony. Their eyes met for a brief second, tears streaming down her moonlit face, his mad gaze scared her once more.

After a few second of free fall, Melitta was flying towards the space platform. Fortunately for her, it took them a while to get their communication straight, meaning she was able to hijack one of his ships, as they were poorly guarded right now due to the ongoing celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Jedi Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is where the stories really takes off. I hope that you like my new OC, both her and Tarre will have a lot of development coming their way in the next chapters. Anyhow enjoy and comment!
> 
> Colton Hayne as Tarre Vizsla

**Coruscant**

The planet was a city and Melitta was mesmerized by its grand scale. Could Mandalore have been like that too, if war was not always present? Melitta landed her ship on in a space port near the jedi temple. She had to get there by foot. It was raining heavily, the streets being wet and slippery.

The first thing she noticed about the city was how bad the air was. Billions of people polluted it. On second thought she liked the nature on Mandalore more. She hid herself with a hood, to blend into the crowd. Her armor would have attracted attention. Still Melitta remained heavily armed with a jetpack and twin blaster pistols, a bes’kar blade hidden in her boot and one next to her jetpack and some grenades hanging around her hip.

After a short while she arrived the jedi temple. Walking up the stairs she removed her hood and her helmet, letting the rain hit her face. Soon guards approached her and activated their lightsabers yelling: “Halt, Identify yourself.”

“My name is Melitta Vizsla of house Vizsla. I need to speak to my brother Tarre Vizsla, he is a jedi in your temple.”, warrior demanded, her golden eyes piercing through the rain.

“Surrender your weapons, all of them.”, one guard then said and Melitta did as she was told, first her blade, grenades and then her blasters, the hidden blade in her shoe remained.

“All weapons.”, the guard stated and she nodded, slipping off her boot and then removing the blade, before slipping it back on again.

“Put those on.”, One guard demanded, handing her some handcuffs, reluctantly Melitta did as she was told, her eyes still starring at the guards. She was escorted through the temple, one of the guards storing away her weaponry, while three others escorted her to the jedi council.

They were the center of attention, especially considering that none of the padawans and younglings had ever seen a real life Mandalorian before. The door to the jedi council opened with a sound and Melitta entered. There were twelve jedi seated, looking at her with a stern gaze. The older ones got nervous, knowing just who they had in front of them.

“Good day to you Mandalorian, tell us, who are you and what has brought you to our temple.”, the man in the middle said, he had sharp facial features and dark eyes. He was young enough to have missed fighting in the war, but old enough to have known about its consequences.

“My name is Melitta Vizsla of clan Vizsla. I need to talk to my brother.”, the golden eyed woman said determined and the council erupted in discussions, the grand master sighed: “Your brother is now part of the jedi order and judging from your age you don’t even know him. We don’t mingle in your problems. That was all written in the treaty now, if you excuse us.”

“The treaty will soon be history if you don’t let me talk to him!”, Melitta yelled and gathered all the attention: “My father the one that signed the treaty was murdered two days ago.”

“Who did it?”, the grandmaster inquired and Melitta spit back: “I thought that you don’t mingle in our business.”

“Mando’s.”, one council member commented with discontent and Melitta bit back her urge to insult the man, then the grandmaster ordered the guard: “Get Tarre Vizsla here, now.”

“Who did it?”, the jedi asked again his dark eyes meeting hers and Melitta adverted her gaze, he could see right through her: “My former fiancé.”

“Former?”, a female jedi insisted.

“I did not want to marry him in the first place, but after he killed my father the engagement was off.”, Melitta added, trying to push his horrible actions, including his assault out of her mind, Melitta went on: “He killed my father to control all of Mandalore and break off the treaty. But he did not expect me to uncover his plan.”

“The name of the man?”, another council member wanted to know.

“Agron Saxon.”, Melitta spit in disgust and the door behind her opened the guard entering again: “I am sorry high master, but Knight Vizsla is on a mission, the trade dispute on Aldeeran. His return is scheduled in three days.”

“Thank you, guard. You are dismissed.”, the grand master said and looked at Melitta again: “Seems like you will be our honored guest until your brother returns to the temple, Lady Vizsla. You will be given a room and you are free to walk about the temple, but your weapons will stay stored away and a guard will escort you at all times.”

Then the handcuffs fell to the floor, opened by the force, Melitta rubbing her still bruised wrists, before looking at the man once more. Her treatment could have been worse, she figured. Mandalorian’s were bitter enemies of the jedi not too long ago after all, thus the tension and mutual distrust remained.

“Very well, as you say master jedi.”, Melitta muttered and left. Then she was escorted to her room, it was very small, rather a cell, with a small window and a fresher. Melitta looked at the guard: “I would like to go outside get some fresh air.”

The man nodded and she left her helmet on the bedding. To be honest she had imagined the temple different. More gloomy or even extravagant. The young woman liked the bright and simplistic atmosphere. Children of various ages roaming around. Fortunately, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to break through the clouds. A couple of younglings in their pre-teens ran up to Melitta, as the guard accompanying tried to hush them away.

“It’s fine.”, Melitta mumbled and one boy stepped forward: “Is that real bes’kar?”

“Yes, here you can touch it.”, she held out her arm and the younglings were smiling, examining her teal armor.

“Are you a real Mandalorian?”, one girl squealed, her body jumping up and down. 

“Yes.”, Melitta chuckled, she loved the lightheartedness of the children. Their innocent smiles. She had seen enough. The warring smaller clans, the death of innocents, including her father now. Melitta was sick of seeing the people she cared about die.

“Just like master Vizsla!”, the boy from before exclaimed and the brown woman asked: “What is he like?”

“That’s enough now, return to your training.”, the guard ordered and the children stepped away. Melitta looked disappointed, as the children left: “I only wanted to know about him, after all I have never met him.”

The guard remained silent. Later that evening after dinner was brought to her room, Melitta checked the holo news. Her fathers’ death was played off as a natural death due to age and his past battle wounds. The young woman bit her lip and threw her helmet at the door. Then she started crying, what was she thinking?

She should have just killed Agron herself and not ran away like a coward. Her brother, if he was like those jedi, would he even care, she asked herself. Was her decision to seek out his help right, she questioned herself, he was a jedi after all not a member of her family anymore. Her eyes were starting to get puffy, when the door to her room opened.

A Miraluka woman in her late forties entered, she had white hair and a piece of metal covering her eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was dressed in worn out robes. Everyone knew that their species was blind, obviously the jedi in question did not care for fine clothes.

“Good evening young one, may I enter?”, the jedi asked and Melitta looked up, confused: “Who are you?”

“My name is Irika Cyna, I was and still am in some ways Tarre Vizslas master.”, her voice was like honey and Melitta replied: “Sure, please come inside.”

“Thank you.”, the blind woman sat down, about two meters away from Melitta. Her presence was calming in a way and the woman brought some tea with her: “Would you like some?”

“Sure.”, Melitta tried sounding as normal as possible, the jedi was blind after all she figured. Mandalorians did not cry. She needed to uphold her image especially around jedi.

“Here you go. It’s Yaruba, good for calming down. It’s Tarre’s favorite.”, the jedi smiled and Melitta took a sip, it tasted exotic. Fruity, reminding her of a summer’s day.

“I have heard from a friend of mine who’s on the council about you. You are not what one might expect of a Mandalorian, I must say.”, the white-haired woman mused and as silence claimed the space between them, she elaborated on it: “Despite your warrior exterior you are very emotional and vulnerable- “

“You know nothing about me.”, Melitta protested and the woman chuckled: “Do I? Your fear, your pain, I am blind, though I can sense your every emotion, you are like an open book to me Melitta.”

“How do you- “, the young woman stopped and took a sip of her tea again.

“Right, as I was about to say. I know you well, because I know your brother. The council chose him as my student, as they needed a master, who was able to handle his very strong emotions.”, Irika explained and Melitta merely nodded: “I am a healer and a jedi. I may not know you long, but from what I can tell you are a good person, like your father. I knew him too.”

Melitta’s eyes glinted with tears and the jedi went on: “Despite what you have been told, showing emotions is not a bad thing, bottling them up is.”

“But jedi, do they even have emotions?”, the young Mandalorian remembered some old childhood stories. Emotionless monks, caring for nothing but their cult.

The woman laughed: “Of course we have emotions, we are not droids. But in our quest to achieve peace we try to limit them thus we do not create attachments.”

“But as a master you do care about Tarre, do you?”, Melitta wanted to know.

“As a jedi, yes. As a person, no.”, Irika sipped her tea and Melitta inquired: “So what is he like? His personality.”

“For one he is very kind and open minded. Strong and dedicated, but stubborn and irrational at times.”, the jedi said and added bitter: “He has tried so hard to shut away the Mandalorian in him.”

“Did he succeed?”, Melitta asked and the woman mumbled: “Well the council certainly thinks so.”

“But you don’t.”, the warrior took note and the woman agreed: “Yes. His path right now is clouded. If he accompanies you, I am not sure that he will ever return to the order. But I believe that bringing peace to Mandalore is vital, for everyone.”

“If he does not accompany me, the consequences will be catastrophic.”, Melitta explained and the woman nodded: “I fear so too.”

Irika visited Melitta every evening and even tried meditating with her once, failing miserably. Then on the third day of Melitta’s stay at the temple Tarre returned from his mission and he was immediately called to the council, his sister impatiently waiting for his arrival.

Melitta was nervous, while he did not know what was going on. He looked at her getting a weird sensation, though he was not looking into her eyes. The grandmaster spoke up: “Good then, everyone is here. Now Lady Vizsla if you may bring forward your request.”

Tarre’s eyes went wide, as he realized who she was, before speaking up she turned to look at him, his green eyes meeting her golden ones: “I was hoping to finally meet you brother. Now if I may present my plan to you all.”

A rush of emotions went through Tarre, so he was breathing in some air to remain calm, his emotions limited. Be one with the force, he chimed inside his head. After split second, he was calmed down, eying her, judging her armor, her attitude and way of speech. She was the epithimy of a warrior. 

“We need to return to Mandalore and reclaim our clans’ power. Agron Saxon has murdered my, our father in cold blood, he will break the treaty, sooner or later, he wants to kill all jedi. If Tarre claims his birthright and kills Agron Saxon he can bring peace to our system. Ruling as Manda’lor.”, Melitta stated.

“Why can’t you do it?”, one council member was skeptical.

“First of all, I am not my fathers’ heir, he is. And secondly, I am not that great a warrior myself, I was trained as a healer. I could never defeat Agron in battle, but he can.”, Melitta stated and suddenly Tarre’s heart felt heavy. Was he really expected to go to Mandalore and fight a war? He was a keeper of peace, not a warrior. The shocked expression on his face faded after a moment.

“I am sorry, but my place is with the jedi.”, Tarre calmy replied, his face stern and his sister shot back: “If you truly want to help them you need to do this! You have no idea what that monster is capable of!”

For a moment Tarre was unable to reply, her unbridled rage, her unbend emotions, nearly overwhelmed him. Never had he ever felt like that. Tarre was aware that the woman next to him was his sister and thus her emotions tried connecting with his, the ones he shut away in order to achieve balance.

“All I know is that I am a jedi. I am sorry masters, but I will not go to Mandalore.”, the man bowed and stormed out, leaving Melitta baffled: “Is it normal for jedi to disobey orders?”

“No, but he has learnt from master Cyna, it was to be expected.”, one woman commented, trying to hide her amusement and Melitta stormed after him, but it was no use, as he was already gone.

Tarre went to his room and took off his robes, leaving him only in his shorts. He liked being surrounded by nothing but the pure force. Meditating he was trying to push away all negative thoughts. He was a jedi, not a Mando, he told himself, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions properly. 

Master Cyna entered his room, as she did always without permission: “You fool.”

“Master?”, he asked, turning around to look at her, she was standing in the door and he mocked her: “No, welcome back? No, how was your mission, Tarre?”

“I don’t do that kriff with you, now let’s talk business. I have heard that you refused your new assignment.”, his master said and sat down opposite to him.

“Of course, I did! I am no Mandalorian, whatever that girl thinks.”, he threw his hands up and Irika disagreed: “You know, if you would have talked to her, you would have seen just how alike you too are.”

“I am a jedi, she is a Mandalorian. Personally, I don’t have a sister.”, he stated calm and collected. He could not let his emotions betray him; he was above that.

“Oh, you liar, save that for the council and cut that kriff, you have a million questions for her and I for one will not answer a single one, no get up and move your ass!”, the Miraluka pushed him and he rolled his eyes at her: “Hey, I can feel that!”

Then he put a new pair of robes on and was on his way. The force was hating him today he mused. Her presence was very clear to him, as he entered the training room. Her fists were hitting a droid and she was very angry, he could feel that. The droid was struggling to stay on its feet.

“Deactivate program.”, Tarre said and the droid shut down, while Melitta threw one final punch at the already activated droid, causing it to fall over.

“What the hell!”, Melitta was frustrated, crossing her arms over her chest. Mandalorians were thought to channel their anger into violence. Her face was red and she looked like she could have exploded right there and then.

“Listen, I am sorry, I was a little overwhelmed back there.”, Tarre explained and the young woman scoffed: “Overwhelmed?”

“Yes, listen, I am sorry for what I said.”, the jedi knight said and she stomped towards him: “Sorry? Listen you Di’kut, Gar te’dushne. Slanar at’haran!”

“What?”, Tarre looked lost and she repeated the words in basic: “I said, you worthless idiot go to hell.”

“So, you want me to not help you, then fine by me.”, Tarre crossed his arms and a frustrated Melitta threw her helmet across the room: “Arg, you don’t get it do you? If you don’t help me, the jedi and Mandalorians will go to war again. Do you want that? Do you really want your friends to die?”

He adverted his gaze: “Why do you think that?”

“Agron was my fiancé. Then he murdered our father and his plan to become head of house Vizsla failed. I hated him even before we were engaged, I thought of running away, but-“, Melitta got quiet, a pain in her chest reminding her and Tarre replied: “I understand.”

“You do?”, the woman asked looking at him. He knew that her fear of Agron was great, though he imagined that he could not even have guessed half of it. The jedi had to hand it to her, she was convincing.

“Yes, though I am not sure if your people would accept me as leader.”, Tarre mumbled and Melitta said: “Don’t underestimate the power of our name. You are still the rightful heir.”

“I will inform the council, but after Agron is put to justice I will return to my duties as a jedi.”, the man insisted and Melitta replied: “As you wish, brother.”

“Don’t call me that, please.”, the man looked at his sister.

“Fine, master Vizsla.”, the green-eyed woman rephrased mockingly.

“Tarre is fine, I am no master, now let’s go.”, he said and Melitta picked up her helmet, dusting it off.

The council accepted the conditions and they set out, master Cyna bidding them goodbye. At first Tarre felt out of place, it was the first time inside a Mandalorian war ship, heavily armed and staked with weapons.

After Melitta set course, Tarre looked around and young woman handed him an armor: “Here it’s grandpas.”

“Bes’kar?”, Tarre asked and Melitta nodded: “If you want this to work you can’t walk around like a jedi. Bes’kar is a lot more protective.”

“Fine.”, Tarre sighed and started adjusting the armor, while Melitta checked on the engine.

“So where are we headed first?”, he asked and the dark-haired woman replied: “Krownest.”

“Not Mandalore?”, he asked and Melitta muttered: “Agron has many allies, we need some as well. Clan Wren has been under our house for generations, they are loyal and strong.”


End file.
